Una Pregunta
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Nunca dejes a un científico con una duda. ¿Quién sabe lo que esté dispuesto a hacer para resolverla? / SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


**Una Pregunta.**

El día después de que Senku y Kohaku tuvieran su pequeña conversación mientras observaban el amanecer, ella se mantuvo muy cerca de él mientras supervisaba la despetrificación de los aldeanos, simplemente porque quería. Y él no se quejó en ningún momento de su constante presencia.

Mientras caminaban por la isla de regreso al barco, de repente se toparon con estatuas muy conocidas.

Hyoga y Mozu.

Kohaku frunció el ceño. Yuzuriha y Amaryllis le habían dicho que tuvieron que colaborar con Mozu y luego despetrificar a Hyoga cuando este se volvió en su contra y se habían logrado salvar por los pelos, así que cuando los vio, no pudo evitar mirar a Senku con una ceja en alto, recordando sus palabras de que quería despetrificar a todos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos, Senku?- preguntó en un susurro mientras ambos se detenían frente a las estatuas de piedra.

-Definitivamente no los dejaremos así para siempre, pero no me interesa despetrificarlos por el momento.- rió entre dientes. –Tal vez los llevé con nosotros en el barco o los dejé bajo la jurisdicción de la isla, aún lo estoy pensando.-

-Ugh, no sé si quiero lidiar con Mozu otra vez.- hizo una mueca de asco al recordar a ese pervertido y la forma en la que la miraba.

-Amaryllis mencionó que pelearon y te viste ampliamente superada por él, pero parecías bastante intacta antes de que te despetrificara, incluso tu ropa parecía bastante intacta.- señaló. –También pareciera que perdió contra Hyoga, por las posiciones en las que acabaron. Así que imaginó que no es tan fuerte después de todo.- dedujo arqueando una ceja con interés, seguramente sopesando que tan útil podría ser alguien como Mozu sí se daba la ocasión.

-Oh, no, él es muy fuerte, definitivamente me superaba abismalmente.- admitió con un suspiro. –Odió admitirlo, pero la única razón por la que no me dio una paliza es porque me quería como parte de su harem.- volvió a hacer una mueca de profundo desagrado.

Senku volteó a verla de lleno, esta vez con ambas cejas arqueadas.

-¿Eh?- murmuró incrédulo.

-¿Qué?- se cruzó de brazos. –Seguía maquillada, así que no es tan raro que alguien se fijara en mí.- apartó la mirada. –Aunque bueno… en realidad él fue el único… todos los demás creían que yo era demasiado brusca y desagradable…- sus hombros se hundieron al pensar en cómo solo parecía atraer a las escorias más detestables como Ginro, Magma y Mozu.

Senku frunció el ceño, mirando a la estatua de Mozu y luego a ella otra vez.

-¿No te hizo nada, verdad?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Eh?- esta vez fue su turno de mirarlo con incredulidad.

Él hizo una mueca, obviamente odiando tener que repetirle la pregunta.

-Pregunté… si no te hizo nada.- gruñó por lo bajo. -¿Intentó… tocarte o algo por el estilo?- preguntó sin siquiera mirarla y viéndose como sí ni siquiera le importará y quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que frente a ella ahora mismo.

-Oh.- se quedó en blanco al por fin entender las intenciones detrás de esa extraña pregunta completamente inesperada.

¿Él… estaba preocupado por ella, porque un chico haya querido aprovecharse de ELLA? Era comprensible, ya que le dijo que era mucho más fuerte y no le había dicho por qué habían estado peleando exactamente, pero todavía la sorprendía y la molestaba un poco que creyera que ella dejaría que un idiota hiciera algo así.

-¿Qué no puedes responder una simple pregunta o qué?- preguntó hastiado rascando su oreja sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-No, no me hizo nada.- contestó cruzándose de brazos. –Peleábamos porque descubrió que era la espía. Y podía mantenerme contra él, aunque no fácilmente pero tampoco estaba completamente indefensa.- aseguró con la barbilla en alto. –Aunque…- recordó algo.

-¿Aunque qué?- mirándola de reojo, volvió a elevar una sola ceja.

-Creo que de todos modos no habría intentado nada, seguía diciendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que me enamoré de él y "lo que tiene". Aunque dije algo que lo enfadó y pareció dispuesto a matarme por un momento, pero entonces ocurrió lo de Ginro…-

-¿Algo que lo enfadó? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Le dije…- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, recordó exactamente lo que le dijo y se congeló por completo, sudando frío. No podía decirle eso a Senku. ¡No podía decírselo a nadie, muchísimo menos a Senku! –L-le dije que él no era mi tipo…- inventó tosiendo incómodamente, esperando que se creyera eso. -¡B-bueno, iré a ver qué hay para cenar!- rápidamente salió huyendo de allí.

Senku arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

Kohaku siempre fue una terrible mentirosa. Era tan sincera, directa y transparente que era fácil para cualquiera leerla como un libro, en especial para él que era uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Lo que sea que le dijo a Mozu, evidentemente la avergonzaba. Y tampoco parecía querer que él lo sepa, ya que hasta mintió y rápidamente huyó de él.

Pero la pregunta aquí era… ¿no quería que nadie lo sepa… o solo no quería que él lo supiera?

Honestamente, había despertado su curiosidad.

Y, siendo el científico extremadamente curioso que era, odiaba quedarse con alguna duda respecto a algo.

Rió entre dientes, volviendo a fijar su vista en las estatuas frente a él.

El día que despertaran a Mozu, ya sea para aprovechar la increíble fuerza bruta que poseía o viéndolo detrás de una celda, tendría una pregunta que hacerle. Y presentía que la respuesta sería muy, muy interesante.

**Fin.**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Aquí otro fic de la OTP porque los amooooooooooo! :'D Los amo tanto a la OTP como a ustedes, mis queridisimos lectores hermosos :'3 Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo nwn

Ojala q esto les haya gustado! Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
